It is very desirable to increase as much as possible the amount of information which can be transmitted over an existing communications channel of limited bandwidth. This can be accomplished with improved modems by which a carrier wave is modulated with information at the transmitting end, and the carrier wave is demodulated to reproduce the information at the receiving end.